


Whispers in the Waves

by HelenBlossom



Series: Sailors and Sirens AU [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, F/M, M/M, They're sailors, siren au, the question is if i'm writing these characters correctly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-06 08:58:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenBlossom/pseuds/HelenBlossom
Summary: Alexander didn't want to believe he was going insane when he started hearing voices in the night. But he was determined to find the source and get it to leave him alone.Thomas found a resistant human cute. Because no matter how determined a human, they can't fight off a determined siren forever.





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Alex heard it was when he was in bed, restless. The waves rocked the boat gently, the silence in the air heavy. Mulligan and Lafayette were asleep in their beds across the room. The bed next to him was empty: Laurens was manning the wheel tonight. 

Suddenly, a smooth silky voice began to sing, bouncing across the walls of the ship. Alexander sat up, looking around suspiciously as he swung his legs onto the floor. The voice was comforting, yet it was too low to be any of the girls on board.

It was close to midnight, and now that he thought about it, the voice didn't match to anyone on board. Panic began to sprout as he wondered if somehow an intruder snuck onto their ship that day when they left from thr harbour. 

However, as he continued to listen to the mysterious voice, he found the panic fizzling down. A wave of calm washed over Alex for a moment, the voice singing lyrics that his brain was too tired to try to process. For a moment, a thought floated to the front of Alexander's conciousness.

'Maybe I should follow the voice and find it's owner. That would be nice..'  
He pondered on this seemingly foreign thought before he shook it off and dragged himself back into a sleeping position and finally being lulled to sleep by the rocking of the ship and the voice's soft humming.

-

The second time Alex heard it was the next night. He had given up on sleep and went up to talk to Laurens and to look at the stars. The good thing about being out on the open sea was the fact that the stars were so clear out there. He leaned against the railing, looking up at the night sky.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"  
John murmured, resting his forearms on the wheel and leaning forward, looking up.  
"I always like star gazing when I have the night shift."

"Yeah..beautiful."  
Alex replied, listening to the sound of the waves hitting the side of the ship. The two watched in comfotable silence, enjoying each other's company when Alex heard a smooth voice begin to sing. Recognising the voice, he stiffened and straightened instinctually.   
"Do you hear that?"

John looked at him over his shoulder, concerning showing in his eyes.  
"What'd'ya mean?"

"Don't you hear a voice singing? I heard it last night too."  
Hamilton replied, catching Laurens' gaze and feeling slightly guilty for making him worry.

"No, just the sound of the waves. Are you sure you're not down with a fever or something?"  
John asked, straightening his own back as his worry grew.  
"You know we won't be stopping at a harbour any time soon."

"I-I'm fine. Probably just tired."  
Alexander smiled at his friend as fear ate away at his insides. Was he going mad, hearing this alluring voice singing every night? No, he was going to find out who's singing if it killed him, and when Hamilton set his mind to something he followed through.

"Okay. How about you go get some shut eye then, ey?"  
Laurens grinned at him, his own concern boiling down.  
"And I won't take no for an answer! I'll drag you to your cabin if I have to."

"Okay, okay."  
Alex chuckled in response, moving to make his way back to bed.  
"Night, Laurens."

"Night, Hamilton."

He spent another hour staring at the ceiling, appreciating the comfort the voice brought yet detesting it at the same time, as it seemed to mark him as insane. The lyrics melded together, ensuring that any hope of making out a coherent sentence slipped through his fingers. Yet the song still enveloped him, and filled his head with thoughts he knew were too foreign for him to conjure on his own. There was something about the elegant, honey-like voice that had him addicted, but Hamilton still shrugged it off and drifted to sleep with the voice still ringing in his head.

-

"A storm's coming."   
Aaron stated simply, watching the sun dip below the horizon.

"Is that so?"  
Alex mused, leaning against the wheel. It was the third night since he started hearing the voice, and it was finally his turn to man the night shift.

"Give it a day, two at most. The waves are getting rougher."  
Burr explained, closing his eyes. He had a point, the sky had been getting darker and bleaker during the day. 

"Mm, that's true."  
Hamilton nodded in acknowledgement, and the two shared idle chatter before Burr retired to bed for the night.

Washington checked on him just after eleven, and then it was just him and the sky again. At this point, he was used to staying up all night and felt the silence comfortable enough.

After an hour of silence, which he passed by picking out constellations, a smooth voice began to wash over him and he almost immediately drew his attention to it.

Alexander was starting to get fed up with his apparent fall to insanity and with how damn attracted he was to this faceless, nameless voice. And even with these thoughts fresh in his mind, he still swayed slightly with the tune the voice hummed and the calm feeling of comfort flooding through him, numbing his mind.

Why, he did not know.

-

Of course, Thomas had to inspect the ship that entered his territory. It had been quite a while since a batch of unlucky sailors drifted his way, and to say he was excited was an understatement.

He had discovered that the humans on board were quite close. He followed the ship lazily for an hour or so, wondering if he should target one crew member or just take the whole ship. It had been a while since he had enough interest in a human to target them and go through the effort of luring them to the sea. 

However, that's when he spotted a certain crew member leaning against the railing. He was fairly short, with dark hair pulled into a lazy ponytail, clothes a dark green. 

'Cute' was the first thing that registered in his mind as soon as he saw the man. In that moment, Thomas had made up his mind. He would target this particular human and keep him for himself, at least for the time being.

Sometimes he hated his siren instincts.

It was the third night. Midnight had just past and Jefferson settled on a low rock a few miles in front of the approaching ship. He could warp his voice easily enough: project it and let only selected people hear him. It is how he survived most of his life. 

He started singing, propping his elbows on the rock and resting his head in his palm. Admittedly, his newest target was harder to sway then his usual victims. By this point, he should have already won, but he found the change refreshing nonetheless. Being a siren since birth, Thomas knew which cards to play and when to play them, meaning that when he hunted, it usually went smoothly, without a hitch.

He was going to win either way.


	2. Chapter 2

On the fourth day, the voice surprised Alexander by starting it's song just after lunch. He was leaning against the railing, swaying slowly as he lost himself in the melody.

His eyes were drawn to the sea, as it started to churn. Burr was right-dark storm clouds had started to accumulate in the sky. 

The waves created a deep abyss and Alex was almost sure he saw a gleam of magenta, the shine of teeth and the twinkle of amusement in deep brown eyes in it's depths, but it happened so quickly-his hazy brain didn't have time process it before it disappeared.

'Come here~' 

It was the first coherent sentence since the beginning of this endeavor, but his mind was clouded. He didn't notice.

As if his body was possessed, Alex's grip on the railing tightened and he began to swing his leg over the wooden barrier-

"Alexander!"

The haze retreated, the song becoming background noise as he blinked, gathering himself mentally as he turned to see Angelica walking towards him.

"Angelica, dearest."  
Hamilton teased, replacing his foot on the deck and leaning against the railing. It was a small joke based on the fact that when they first met, Angelica developed a crush for Alexander. At this point, their relationship had developed into one of siblings rather than lovers.

"Oh, shut up!"  
Angelica smiled, a blush dusting her cheeks as she swatted his head.  
"Laurens said you acted weirdly a few nights ago. He's worried you're ill. You feeling alright?" 

"I'm fine, Angie."  
Alex insisted, flashing a smile as the melody only he could hear pressed against his skull, as if desperate for his attention.  
"Just a migrane is all."

"Are you sure?"  
The woman pressed the back of her hand against his forehead.  
"If you're lying, I will not hesitate to bring this up with Martha and George."

He rolled his eyes in response at his foster parents being mentioned.  
"Fuck off. I'm fine, really."

Alexander gently pushed her hand away, holding it carefully instead. Angelica scoffed,  pulling her hand away.  
"So rude, Alex. I'm just concerned."

"I know, but you know me. I'm a hurricane-I'll get through things."  
Hamilton replied, before quickly adding.  
"But I'm still not sick."

"Good. I don't want to deal with a funeral."  
She nodded, before rubbing his arm.  
"Are you going to be alright during the storm?"

It was common knowledge that a hurricane had killed Alexander's living family when he was younger, and that he had a phobia to storms. It had toned down gradually over the years: he could at least stay on the ship full time without having a panic attack every time there was a storm warning, although he tended to stay under deck.

" 'M fine. It's just a storm."  
There was a moment of silence. Both of them knew a storm was never 'just a storm'. Even if he had gotten over his phobia for the most part, it still triggered nightmares. 

"If you're sure."  
Angelica sighed, before Peggy started calling for her. Pardoning herself from the conversation, she disappeared under deck.

The singing had already stopped.

-

"James! What a surprise!"  
Thomas grinned as his friend swam slowly towards him, his muted blue scales; an obvious sign he was sick.

"Thomas! I realised that you haven't been coming into my territory for the past few days, so I decided to pay a visit."  
He explained, arriving at Thomas' side and noting the shadow of a ship a few miles ahead of them. His eyes widened, everything clicking into place.  
"Ah. Humans."

"You bet. It's been ages~"  
Thomas smiled, his brighter magenta scales catching the light being filtered through the waves.  
"There's a real cutie too, in this batch."

"So you're targeting?"  
James questioned, following Jefferson as he swum quickly to catch up with the ship.

"Of course, Jemmy. Instincts."  
He mumbled, his eyes lighting up as he spotted a figure leaning against the railing of the ship.   
"There he is."

James peered through the waves before nodding.  
"Cute, for sure. I can see why you're attracted. So?"

The other siren looked expectantly at Thomas and he smirked back.  
"So. He's challenging, but he's nearly there."

Madison nodded in response, flicking his tail towards the magenta siren.  
"Well, don't let me stop you."

Thomas turned his attention to the human on board, before he began to sing. His mouth curved into a smile, showing off his teeth, as he watched a magenta sheen settle over his victim's irises.

"Come here~" He cooed softly, making his way closer to the surface of the water. Excitement bloomed in his chest as he watched Alexander begin to slip, swing hus leg over the railing. So close...

He let out a predatory growl when he suddenly snapped out of his influence, lowering his voice to a hum, knowing it would rattle in Hamilton's skull, just to annoy him.

"Ah, I see what you mean. Why did you pick such a difficult human?"  
Madison sighed, joining Jefferson as his song slowly faded. Thomas pulled his eyes away from the human and landed them on his friend.

"There's something about him. I have to catch him."  
Thomas muttered, folding his arms.

"Instinctual bond."  
James answered his own question, closing his eyes.  
"I just had a shipful of humans by the way, so you don't need to worry about me stealing your prey."

Jefferson smiled in response.  
"Thanks."

"No problem."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains a panic attack depiction and attempted suicide(?? I mEAN technically, it's attempted suicide but he wasn't really in his right mind...but just in case.)

On the fifth day, the storm arrived. Everyone had been forcing Alex to stay under deck as the clouds had turned a blackish grey, showing the signs of an inevitable storm. He knew it was due to their concern, but it didn't make it any less annoying.

Which lead him sitting in the Schuyler Sister cabin, watching them play card games as he read. Peggy was hanging upside down from her bed, with Eliza sitting cross legged on the floor. The ship started to rock roughly as the storm began to brew.

"Raining's started and the wind's picked up ."  
Angelica muttered as she re-entered the room, picking up her cards and joining the game.

"No shit, Sherlock."  
Peggy joked, drawing her cards.

"Oh shush. Are you alright, Alexander?"  
Eliza hummed, resting her head on his shoulder to peer at his book.

"Of course. It's just a storm. Not like I'm going to die!"  
He assured her, even though everyone in the room knew he was lying. His anxiety was starting to kick in, his body tensing.

"You sure, Hammy?"  
The youngest Schuyler asked, rolling so that she was laying on her stomach.

"Yes, Peg. Jesus, all of you worry to much."  
He chuckled emptily, before turning hus attention back to his book, a clear sign the conversation was over.

The girls exchanged concerned glances before returning to their card game.

-

Jefferson was a manipulative siren by nature, so when he overheard from the crew members that his human had a phobia of storms, he figured he could use the upcoming one to pull the human over the edge.

Watching the storm worsen from the waves, he smirked. If the human was anxious, his mental barriers would become useless, making it much easier to lure him.

God, he loved how pliable humans could be sometimes.

-

Alexander said he was fine.

Alexander lied. 

This storm was worse compared to the others he's encountered while sailing. The boat began to rock wildly, the sound of the waves crashing against the sides echoing around him paired with the battering of the rain from above him. 

Then the thunder began to rumble. 

Oh god, oh god, oh god-

His anxiety spiked and he curled into himself, clutching the book so tightly his knuckles turned white, hands shaking. His breathing was irregular.

"Alexander!"

He turned to see the Schuylers looking at him with undiguised worry.

Eliza shifted closer to him, gently taking the book from his hands, placing it on the floor and taking his hand slowly.  
"You're not okay, Alex, so don't you dare try to say you are."

He wasn't listening properly, the lightning started, he could see the light filtering through the wood.

Can't breathe, can't breathe, can't breathe-

Peggy sat up properly, putting the pack of cards away as Angelica walked across the room to sit on the other side of Alexander.  
"Breathe, Alex."

Shivering, he complied. He took a large gulp of air, breathing in through his mouth and out through his nose. Focused on his breathing, he didn't notice Peggy sitting in front of him and taking his other hand, which was curled into a fist, his fingernails digging into his palm.  
"You're safe, Lex."

That was also a lie-they were on a boat. They had the risk of dying the moment they left the harbour. Nobody corrected Peggy's statement though, because it seemed to help calm Alexander down, and that was the current priority. 

Suddenly, Alex relaxed, stood up and left the room, leaving the sisters in shock.

"...Lex?"

-

He couldn't breathe. He couldn't talk. He was numb, ignorant to the comforting words and touches from the Schuylers. All he could think about was how he could die here, and his breathing.

In...out. In...out.

Then a smooth voice cut through the fog. He recognised instantly, and allowed it to consume him. He accepted his addiction. His mental barrier, his determination, his control-all of it began to slip through his fingers before he could comprehend it.

Instructions were laced intricately between the lyrics of the poisonous melody. Lost, Alexander began to follow with little hesitation. Gently brushing the girls off him without a second thought, hardly registering the fact that they were there. He made his way out of the room and mindlessly made his way above deck.

"Alex?! What are you doing up here, get below deck!"  
Hercules yelled at him above the roaring wind, gripping the railing tightly.

"Son! What are you doing?!"  
Washington shouted from the wheel, hearing Mulligan's cries.

Alexander was deaf to their queries and commands, following the voice. He reached the railing and looked down at the sea. It looked so inviting...

"Mon ami, step away from the railing! It's dangerous."

Lafayette. Calls that Alex didn't hear. Footsteps running towards him. 

Alex was, essentially, dead to the world. Possessed by the melody. 

He climbed over the railing.

"ALEXANDE-"

He threw himself over the edge. 

Screams, shouts from the people he had come to consider as family meaned nothing to him as he fell towards the sea.

Nearly there, nearly there.

And then he was underwater, his brain sluggish, the song still rendering his logic and control useless. His vision was blurring, eyes stinging due to the contact with water, lungs beginning to sting. 

Arms wrapped around him and pulled him close to a chest.

He blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and sweet comments (I haven't replied to them, but I appreciate every single one of them!) It really gives me motivation to update this story quicker!

Mulligan stared blankly at the churning depths of the sea, his arm hanging limply, outstreched over the railing. After a moment, he blinked, pulling his arm over the railing and turning with tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

The storm continued to roar around them, but nobody cared. Alexander was gone, just like that.

"I knew he was ill! I should have fucking done something!"  
Laurens shattered the silence, voice cracking and tears rolling down his cheeks, falling to his knees.

"No, no! John, honey, he wasn't ill. I checked him over-not a trace of fever."  
Angelica said, rushing over to him from the opposite side of the ship, kneeling in front of him and whispering, with tears of her own blurring her vision.  
"It wasn't your fault."

"It sure feels like it."  
He snapped back, turning his head to avoid Angelica's gaze.

"He seemed fine just fifteen minutes ago. It was like...a switch."  
Eliza stated, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Did any of you realise him acting strangely over the past few days?"  
Washington yelled from the wheel, gripping it tightly. He didn't want to believe that his son just jumped off the ship. Martha was with him, tears streaming down her face as she rested her head on his back, hugging him from behind.

"No, he seemed fine."  
Lafayette answered, eyes blank.

"I can't believe he did that..."  
Peggy sniffed, before she hugged Eliza, needing comfort from her elder sister.

"Wait...did any of you hear singing at any point in the last few days?"  
John asked, blinking to clear his vision.  
"Alex kept on talking about hearing a voice singing, muttering to himself about it. I never heard it but maybe I'm just ignorant."

"Singing?"  
Angelica inquired curiously, squeezing his hand.

"Nah, man, no singing..."  
Hercules murmured, folding his arms, his voice laced with sadness.

"Sirens..."  
Burr hissed, attracting everyone's attention.

"Sirens? What do you mean, dear?"  
Martha asked, pulling away from her husband.

"You've all heard legends of sirens, right?"  
He countered, watching as the other crew members nodded.  
"Well...you never know what's real. And...singing? Then Alexander throwing himself overboard? We all know he wouldn't do that on his own."

Silence settled over the group again. The storm was muted over their grief. 

-

Alex opened his eyes slowly, shaking off the beckoning sleep and sitting up. He decided to note that he had a light headache.

"So the sleeping beauty awakens!"

The voice startled Alexander, yet he sensed familiarity. From where, he couldn't quite grasp, which made him frustrated. 

He looked around, taking in his new surroundings. It was like he was in a cave, with a majority of the space water, excluding a ledge leading onto a platform, which he had been sleeping on. The entrance to the cave was like a waterfall cave-water flowed past the opening but didn't flood in. 

Which brought him to the figure at the edge of the platform. Elbows propping up a head, with black curls that framed the stranger's face perfectly. Only his chest and up were visible, the rest submerged in water. The stranger observed him with half lidded brown eyes, a smug expression decorating his face.

"What the fuck..? Where am I?!"  
Alexander shouted as he gathered his thoughts, scrambling to his feet and pressing his back against the wall behind him.  
"Who are you?"

"A hello would be nice first."  
The other replied with slight amusement.  
"You're in my...home. And I'm Thomas Jefferson. Pleasure to meet'cha, darlin'."

Suddenly everything clicked. Alex recognised the voice, remembered throwing himself off the ship in a daze...  
"You're the voice! You made me jump off the fucking ship!"

"Mm, I suppose. But what did you expect from a siren?"  
Thomas replied, flashing a sharp toothed grin.  
"Now, can you return the favour and tell me your name?"

"A siren..?"  
Alexander muttered, eyes widening. Everything made sense. Clenching his jaw and narrowing his eyes, he said snappily.  
"I don't need to tell you anything!"

A chuckle bubbled from Thomas, despite his patience beginning to wear thin.  
"C'mon, what's the harm in letting me know?"  
Jefferson hummed, surprised at how soon he had to initiate his manipulation skills.

The dreaded haze returned-the haze Hamiltom had grew to hate. It didn't let him think straight, possessed him.

"Alexander Hamilton.."  
He muttered, folding his arms with annoyance as the haze faded. Goddamn siren.  
"Fuck you."

"Not quite yet~"  
Thomas teased as he pulled himself out of the water and sat on the platform, his magenta tail hanging over the edge and dipping into the water. The mocking was worth the reaction-the human's face blazed with a light red.  
"Come here, I need to do something."

"Why should I listen to you?"  
Alex hissed, turning his gaze away from the siren.

"Aw, do you really love my singing that much?"  
He cooed in response, flicking his tail and smiling as Alexander hesitated before begrudgingly walking over to him and sitting cross legged in front of him.

"What do you want, assho-"  
Hamilton began, before letting out a hiss of pain as Jefferson leaned over him and clamped his teeth on the junction between his neck and shoulder, just above his collarbone. He cut skin, yet didn't bite deep enough to draw blood. 

Thomas pulled away with a smirk, running his fingers over the teethmarks and watching as they began to turn, instead of a bruised blue, into a magenta matching his scales. He hummed, pleased, and turned his attention to the human.

"What...did you do?"  
Alexander muttered, bringing his own hand up to brush his fingers over the markings.

"I marked you. You're mine now, so I need other sirens to know that."  
Thomas growled proudly.  
"I didn't bite you yet because despite my hunger, I didn't really want to eat from a sleeping human."

"I knew it. You're going to fucking kill me."  
Alex mumbled, looking to the side.

"Aw, if that was the case, you'd already be dead. It's been a while since I've been interested in a human, and interested enough to lure them instead of sinking their emtire ship."  
The siren purred, cupping his cheek and forcing his to look at him. Alexander's eyes softened at the mention of the crew.

He sighed, leaning into Thomas' hand subconciously as the other stroked his cheek with his thumb.  
"Better me than them..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small reminder: Seeing as they are sirens, all the siren characters in this are manipulative little shits (especially Thomas)
> 
> Including James.

Having a siren feed off you was a strange experience, as Alex soon found out.

When a siren fed off you without killing you altogether, they ate like vampires-drinking blood. Thomas went for his neck, but unlike vampires, he bit with his top and bottom sets of fangs. Actually biting into his neck.

It felt like he was dying. He could feel the blood spilling from the wound, his head getting lighter. Soon he felt like he was floating, his body numb, he was dead, he was dead.

It was almost disappointing when he crashed back to reality, a newfound drowsiness washing over him as he tried to weakly pull away from Thomas' grip, only succeeding in getting the other to tighten his grip around him and wrapping his tail around Alexander's frame. Trapping him.

"Shh..."  
A hand moved to his hair, stroking it gently as it pushed his head to rest on Thomas' chest.  
"Shh..."

The haze froze the edges of his brain. He fought with the drowsiness as the haze spread. He gave in.

"Shh..."

-

Peggy didn't like the colour black. It reminded her of darkness. It reminded her of death. It reminded her of sadness.

Nobody on board liked black much either. That's why everyone wore such bright colours. Why all the girls wore pastel dresses and the boys bright greens and blues. 

Personally, Peggy usually wore dark blue trousers and a pastel yellow shirt with matching boots and belt. Her hair would be up with a pastel yellow and white bandana.

Today was different. Everyone wore monochrome colours. Black flowing dresses and grey shirts with black trousers.

Peggy was wearing a dark grey dress, her hair out. She leaned against the railing, looking out at the sea.

"You alright?"

Realising she was being talked to, she turned to see Hercules just behind her, looking down at her. He was wearing a black shirt and trousers. All black.

"I'm fine."  
She sighed, smiling weakly.

"You sure?"  
He muttered, taking her hand gently.  
"Cause everyone keeps saying that and we all know it's not true."

Peggy pursed her lips and squeezed his hand as she answered, voice cracking.  
"No. It's not. I feel hollow."

Hercules let out an empty chuckle. He shifted his gaze to the horizon.  
"Us both then."

"Siren or not...it's..I don't want to believe he's.."  
She mumbled, tears welling in her eyes, trailing off. She couldn't bring herself to say it.

Hercules understood. He pulled her into a tight hug, resting his head on top of her's.  
"I know..."

Tears escaped Peggy's eyes, wetting Mulligan's shirt as she sobbed, hugging him back and crying into his chest.

Hercules felt tears stream down his own cheeks as he buried his face into her hair, wetting her locks. Neither complained, comfortable in the silence. They stood in each other's embrace, swaying gently with the boat. The only thing the two of them wanted was comfort.

This would be enough. 

-

Thomas swum quickly around the edges of his territory, checking for intruders. Alexander was asleep in the cave, alone, but he wasn't too worried. After all, Hamilton couldn't escape: leaving through the entrance would just mean having too far to swim with too little oxygen and time.

A maroon gleam caught his eyes. Turning, he snarled as he saw the siren standing in front of him.  
"What're you doing here?"

The other smiled bittersweetly at him.  
"Well, a little birdie told me you caught a human."

"No. Stay the fuck away from him, he's mine."  
He snapped, bearing his teeth to intimidate the smaller siren.

"The boat passed my boat a week ago. Just outside my territory, so I couldn't hunt. But there was a really cute girl on board and I know you targetted a male."  
The other hummed, brushing hair out of her eyes.  
"Why must you waste your breath when there are better choices?"

"Because I have my own tastes."  
Jefferson snapped, narrowing his eyes and folding his arms.  
"Now fuck off. Target that cute girl for all I care. I got what I want."

"Oh hush, Tommy."  
The siren teased.  
"You know I can't do that. They're still in your territory and heading in the opposite direction anyway."

"None of my business if you didn't get your ideal catch."  
Thomas hissed, turning.  
"Get out of my territory."

"Fine."  
The siren turned with a snarl.  
"Good day, Thomas."

As he swam away, he muttered after the other siren.  
"Good day, Maria."

-

When Alex woke up, he was grateful to find that Thomas wasn't there. He didn't know what the siren would do. Eat again? 

Sitting up with a pounding headache, he groaned, realising he was on the edge of the platform. The problem with Thomas not being here was that he had nothing to do, and he hated being idle.

Pulling off his boots, socks and rolling up his trousers, he dipped his feet into the water. It was cool, soothing. He sat there for a while with his legs in the water, thinking about his situation. Jefferson had been gracious enough to inform him to not escape through the entrance, as there would be certain death, although Alexander was starting to think it was for the siren's benefit to keep him alive rather than his own.

Finally getting restless, he withdres his legs from the water and stood, balancing his unsteady legs before walking down the ledge connected to the platform. It lead right to the entrance, and he stopped just before it. Rolling up his sleeve, he stuck his arm out of the cave and almost yelped at the feeling. The current of the water falling like a curtain in the entrance was fast, almost stinging his skin, yet the sea after that was tranquil and still. The contrast was amazing.

Alex returned to the platform and sat down cross legged, waiting for Thomas to return. 

Maybe the boredom would kill him before that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN FACT: When I was writing Hercules and Peggy's scene, I was listening to 'It's Quiet Dowtown' and now I think all my emotions are temporarily dead :D
> 
> Also, Maria's here to fuck shit up.


	6. Chapter 6

When Thomas finally came back, Alex was swimming in the water. He had started to swim to keep himself from going insane from boredom, but ended up diving, trying to find any secrets exits that were under the water. 

He resurfaced for what seemed like the millionth time, gasping for breath as he faced the back wall.

"Havin' fun, sugar?"  
Despite the pet name, Alexander could hear the cold undertone and his heart dropped. He turned to face the siren slowly, and stopped himself from turning back. Thomas' face was shadowed, his eyes gleaming with anger, from what Alex could see.

Thomas glided towards him, grabbing his chin gently, tilting his head up.  
"What were you doing?"

Alex didn't respond, just barely keeping himself afloat by kicking his legs slowly. He tried to turn his head, but the grip on his chin tightened.  
"Answer me, Alexander."

He noted that this was the first time the siren used his actual name. Of course it would be when he was pissed. He pursed his lips, refusing to respond, ignoring the haze beginning to tint the edges of his mind. Thomas growled before placing his other hand on the human's hip and guiding him slowly to the platform.

"Alexander, what were you doing while I was away?"  
He hummed, his expression still dark and his tone sinister as he pulled himself onto the platform, dragging Alex up with him.

Magenta began to glaze his irises as Alex fell deeper. The haze was taking over his mind, and he tried to fight it but even with all his willpower, it wasn't enough.

"I was trying to find a way to escape.."  
He mumbled, as the siren wrapped his tail around the two of them and circled his arms around the other's frame.

"Is that so? That isn't good, is it?"  
Thomas cooed, easing back into a calmer mood.  
"You're such a troublemaker. Promise me you won't do that again?"

Alexander paused before shaking his head, trying to escape the siren's arms.  
"Fuck off."

"Wrong answer."  
Alex yelped as Thomas tightened his grip and pulled him into his chest. Alex in turn glared up at him. The siren ignored it.  
"Naughty boy. Promise me."

Thomas always knew Alexander would be a challenge, but at this point he shouldn't be resurfacing from the haze. But Thomas was manipulative, even more so than a normal siren, and Alexander's mental barrier was getting weaker.

"Fine. I promise."  
Alex mumbled, resting his head on the siren's chest. Thomas hummed in agreement, raking his fingers through Alexander's hair and untying his ponytail. The green ribbon which held it together, gifted from the Schuyler sisters, slid to the ground and Alex twirled it around his fingers as he leant into the other's touch. He didn't want to admit it, but Jefferson's touch was magical in all ways.

And then Thomas' arms were back around his waist and he was pressing kisses into his hair instead. Alex found he didn't hate it as much as he wished he could.

Then a kiss was pressed to his ear and his face flushed pink. He really wanted to hate it.

Butterfly kisses were peppered along his jawline and down his neck. He started squirming, his blush darkening. 

Thomas began to kiss one area on his neck repeatedly before biting down. Blood swelled above his skin as he cried in surprise, burying his face in Thomas' neck as the other bit deeper.

Finally, the teeth were removed. Alex kept his head on Thomas' shoulder, drowsy and too exhausted to care. 

Gently, the siren pulled his head up, forcing him to sit up. The hand remained at the back of his head, tangling in his hair.  
"Good boy.."

A peck on both cheeks and the nose. Alexander subconciously leaned into it, resting against the hand supporting him.

It happened suddenly. His body was exhausted from blood loss and his mind was hazy with sleep. But suddenly his mind cleared, and his thoughts were going a mile a minute.

Thomas pressed his lips against Alex's softly, almost too softly. Then teeth he had already grown too acquaintenced with nibbled at his bottom lip and Alexander wasn't sure how he was supposed to react.

They pulled away, a comfortable blanket of silence around them. Humming, Thomas began rocking, resting his head on top of Alex's.

-

George was tired. He hadn't slept in two days and although his crew had been trying everything to get him to sleep, nothing seemed to work.

He was leaning back in his chair, drumming his fingers on his desk as he stared at the ceiling.

Alex was gone.

His hand tightened into a fist and he closed his eyes, hearing the door open and close softly but not bothered enough to answer until he heard his wife's voice.

"George, sweetie, you need to sleep."  
Martha stood inside the room, leaning on the closed door with her black dress billowing at her feet. A look of concern was painted clearly on her face.  
"What's wrong?"

"Everything, Martha."  
He sighed, resting his elbows on his desk and hiding his face in his hands.  
"My son...our son...he's dead. The boy we raised. The boy we loved. I-..I feel like I failed him.."

George didn't even realise he was crying until Martha started rubbing his shoulder, eyes misty with her own tears. 

"I know. It's difficult, but the best way to...cope is to talk. So..please.."  
Martha's voice cracked at her attempt to stay strong for her husband. She pulled a chair up next to him, taking a seat and taking both his hands in her own, rubbing his fingers with her thumb comfortingly.  
"Talk to me, love."

-

"You kissd him?!"  
Madison gaped, staring at his friend like he was crazy. Thomas had deemed it safe enough to leave Alex alone after giving him a stern lecture.  
"Now, I understand kisses to increase seduction but...you just kissed him?"

"Yeah. And? Maybe it did increase his affection towards me."  
Jefferson replied, almost sulkily, folding his arms as a light blush tinged his cheeks. Sadly, the blush did not go unnoticed by James.

"Oh my god."  
James murmured, eyes widening as a look of realisation crossed his face.  
"You've fallen for him."

"No, I fucking haven't!"  
Thomas hissed, an undisguised blush burning into his cheeks.  
"Even if I have, it doesn't matter. I'm a predator, Jem, my instincts will get the better of me later."

"Thomas, it's not that simple!"  
James insisted, flicking his tail with certainty.  
"Haven't you heard about Theodosia?"

"Theodosia with the turquoise tail?"  
The magenta siren queried, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Dosia. She fell in love with a human she caught a while back and had an entire affair with him. Eventually, she let him go out of love and shit."  
The siren paused, sighing as he shifted his gaze from Thomas' eyes.  
"Now she's pregnant and she's trying to find him. I'm not sure if that will even be possible."

That grabbed Thomas' attention.

"He's the father?"  
He gaped, letting his arms drop to his sides.  
"How is that even possible?!"

"Beats me. Our magic, maybe?"  
Madison theorised, shrugging.  
"Point is, if you've fallen for your human, you've basically dug yourself an inescapable hole. Gonna come back to bite you. And you've definately heard of Maria's story?"

"Of course. Heard it as soon as she returned to the sea. Fell in love with a human on the shore called James Reynolds. Turns out he's corrupted and money faced as all hell, pretends to love her than ends up showcasing her in his fucking seaside circus."  
Thomas mused, closing his eyes in contemplation.  
"I hate it when you're right."

The dappled blue siren chuckled.  
"So you admit it? That you like him?"

"I guess? Not like he's gonna know though."  
Jefferson hummed in response.

-

Alexander was startled out of his wits when a female siren swam smoothly into the cave, with a maroon tail and long brown locks.

"Well, you are cute, I'll give ol' Tommy that."  
The woman pondered, leaning against the platform and smiling at him seductively.

"If you're here for Thomas, he's out."  
Alex answered, confused. He shifted uncomfortably under the siren's gaze.

"Oh, no. I decided to pay you a little visit, love."  
She hummed, watching as the faint magenta sheen in Alexander's irises began to flicker.

"U-um, okay? Who are you?"  
The human asked, still not moving any closer to the edge.

"Maria, sweetheart. I don't do surnames."  
She sang, letting out a small, triumphant laugh as the maroon leaked into the magenta sheen before enveloping his iris completely.  
"What about you, handsome?"

"Alexander Hamilton, miss."  
He answered quickly, almost robotically.

"Well then, Alex, why don't you come over here?"  
She hummed, rolling his name on her tounge to see how it tasted. A flicker of hesitance flickered across his face, followed by confusion, anger and resistance. This shocked Maria before she spotted the magenta mark on his neck, making her curse.

With Thomas' mark, he wouldn't submit completely to her singing. Oh well. She'd work with what she had until Thomas returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you Maria's here to fuck shit up.
> 
> Also watch as I discreetly slip relationships into this. I should update the relationships tag.


	7. Chapter 7

"MARIA!"

Said siren jumped, pulling away from Alex, who was sitting on the edge of the platform and glaring at Thomas.  
"Mm?"

"Get the fuck away from my human."  
He hissed, eyes darkned and body tense.

Maria rolled her eyes, but complied anyway, swimming a few metres back. A pissed siren was not something she wanted to deal with.

Of course, Thomas was already furious.

"What the fuck, Maria! He's marked!"  
Thomas growled, swimming over to Alex and cupping his cheek. He frowned at the marroon gleam in his iris.  
"Can you not touch things that doesn't belong to you?!"

"It's called sharing, Tommy. You should try it."  
She mumbled in response even though she knew it was a weak argument.

"We're fucking sirens! We don't. Do. Sharing."  
He shouted, pulling himself onto the platform and wrapping his arms around Alex, humming softly to undo Maria's magic.

"But I-...I need a distraction."  
Maria pleaded, swimming closer to the platform, stopping a metre away.

"Then go hunt some humans. Not mine."  
Thomas murmured, resting Alexander's head on his chest.  
"I'll let you hunt that cute girl on Alex's ship if you stay the fuck away."

"THAT GIRL IS THE PROBLEM!"  
She yelled, before curling into herself and muttering.  
"I'm scared. I think I've fallen in love again."

"Then..go after her. I'm sure nobody could be as bad as James."  
Thomas replied, voice softer this time.  
"I watched Alexander's ship for a while and everyone on board seems really nice."

"But...what if-"  
Maria began before Thomas cut her off again.

"Look. You're never gonna know unless you try. There are millions of humans in the world, you just got unlucky by falling in love with a huge dick. Watch her first, if you're worried and see how she acts."  
Jefferson explained, combing through Alexander's hair as the other began drifting to sleep.  
"If comes the worse, you can always just eat her. You're not a bad siren to fall in love with."

"Why are you giving me advice? You've never been in love before."  
The maroon siren asked, laying back against the water. Her gaze shifted to Alex.  
"Unless.."

Thomas' cheeks burned as he pulled to sleeping human closer to him.  
"Maybe."

Maria smiled and showed him a thumbs up.  
"Congrats, Tommy! It turns out you actually do have a heart."

Thomas let out a short laugh, his blush spreading to the tips of his ears.  
"Oh, shut up Ria. Go get your human, lover girl."

"Fffine. Bye bye, lover boy."  
She snickered, before saluting and swimming out of the cave.

-

Aaron almost didn't believe it when he heard it. It was just past midnight when he heard a delicate voice, carrying a song only one person knew.

He hurried out of his cabin, rushed down to the room where a small escape boat was kept and opened the emergency hatch.

"Dosia!"   
He smiled, eyes lighting up as he knelt down.

"Aaron! Oh, it's been too long, love."  
The turquoise siren smiled back, before pulling up, sitting in the boat with her tail still in the rushing water as she pressed a soft kiss on his lips.  
"I've been trying to find you!"

"Sorry, but we're here now."  
Aaron replied, before moving his gaze and pressing his hand against her abdomen lightly.  
"Wha-"

"That's why I wanted to find you."  
Theodosia said softly, placing a hand on top of Aaron's.  
"I'm pregnant. And you're the father."

"Oh, Theodosia...how is this even possible?"  
He sighed, before looking up at here with happy eyes. He pulled her into another kiss, which she returned without hesitance. As they pulled away, the siren responded to his previous question.

"Oh hush, you know how this child was concieved, you were there."  
She joked, a light red tinting his cheeks.  
"But this child...they'll be the first half breed in history."

"That's quite a title!"  
Aaron chuckled, before he took her hand, lacing her fingers together.  
"Dosia...I promise I'll be part of this child's life. I'll even leave my sailing job behind and by a house near the sea."

Theodosia laughed, the sound like tinkling bells, before squeezing his hand.  
"I didn't doubt for a second."

The siren rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulder, humming weakly so it wouldn't affect him.  
"I heard someone fell overboard and was caught by a siren. Who was it?"

Aaron winced at the mention.  
"Alexander Hamilton. I told you about him before, didn't I? Who ate him?"

Her eyes flashed with recognition.  
"Ah, yes! The bright young recruit you always talked about. And nobody ate him, Thomas Jefferson just caught him."

The human blinked, processing the sentence.  
"You mean...he's alive?"

Theodosia nodded, effectively burying her face in the crook of his neck.  
"Yes, but he has been marked. Gossip gets  around fast in the siren world."

"Everyone's been mourning.."  
He mused, resting his head on top of her's. Her eyes lit up in response.  
"Then you can tell them the good news!"

"No, Dosia. That would mean revealing my relationship with you and I'm not ready for that."  
Aaron sighed, closing his eyes.  
"Wait for it, love."

-

Maria watched the woman from beneath the waves, with a soft smile on her face. She was beautiful: black hair framing a perfect face with soft features. She was wearing light grey dress, which fit her slender figure perfectly but something ruined the perfect image. Tear stains were painted on her cheeks and Maria could guess they were mourning the loss of Alexander. 

And she got a name. Eliza. Short for Elizabeth. Such a beautiful name, Maria thought, and she tried it on her tounge, rolling the syllables as she followed the ship slowly, falling deeper in love with a human who didn't know she existed.

-

Alex woke up in Thomas' arms. Which wasn't particularly a bad thing, except he couldn't wriggle out. And Thomas was asleep.

It was also at this point that he realised he hadn't eaten in 3 days.

He gave up after trying to escape for ten minutes and failing miserablely, resting his head on the siren's chest. Alexander sat like that for twenty minutes, listening to Thomas' heartbeat as he stared dully at the water.

When Thomas eventually did wake up, the first thing he did was say:  
"I'm hungry."

Thomas blinked for a moment before cracked a small grin.  
"Oh yeah. What do you want to eat?"

"You're actually going to feed me? I thought you were going to starve me and then eat me."  
Alexander joked lightly, the first smile since he fell appearing on his face.

"Psh, you think lowly of me."  
Thomas sighed, waving his hand.  
"Weak humans taste terrible. I have high standards darlin', you should be honoured that you meet them."

A soft blush dusted across Alex's cheeks and he turned his head, muttering a quick 'yeah, right.' It surprised and embarrassed him at the fact he was blushing over that.

A hand took his chin, turning him to face Thomas' smirking face.  
"Aw, you're so cute when you're flustered."

Alex pulled away, the light blush darkening.  
"Shut up, I'm hungry."

Thomas chuckled, before sliding into the water.  
"I'll be back in an hour at most."  
And then he turned back, placing chaste kiss on his cheek and nipping his jaw before diving and exiting the cave.

Alexander was starting to have mixed feelings about the siren.


	8. Chapter 8

Alex sat cross legged on the platform, finishing off the last of the fruit Thomas had hauled back. The siren had said he got it off an island, but Alexander had a creeping suspicion that wasn't the truth.

"You're really cute."  
Thomas said suddenly, leaning against the platform and watching Alex eat.  
"Hurry up. I'm hungry too, and it's torture to see such a delicious human right there but not being able to eat."

A small blush dusted the human's cheeks as he finished his apple and placed the core near the wall with the rest of the fruit remains.  
"Okay, okay. But what makes you think I want to get eaten?"

The other chuckled, hauling himself onto the stone.  
"Because you don't have a choice. I can still sing if you don't listen, sweetheart."

Mumbling curses, Alex walked over to Thomas and sat next to him, tilting his head to reveal his neck.  
"Get it over with then, you dick."

He didn't need to be told twice.

Fangs plunged into flesh and bit, blood pooling around the fangs and into his mouth. It was richer now that Alexander had eaten, Thomas noted, using on hand to steady Alex's head.

Alex gasped weakly, squirming at the pain before stilling, realising that moving caused more pain than staying still.

Thomas withdrew, running his hands gently over the new wound and humming before leaning over him again and running his tounge over it.

Alexander didn't do anything to stop it, whining softly in complaint. He wasn't used to anyone being near his neck, but Thomas seemed to be full of new experiences.

"Cute human.."  
Thomas hummed, pulling away and wrapping his arms around the other. After a moment, he decided to press kisses up and down the back of Alexander's neck, making him shiver.  
"Cute, cute, cute human...my human."

Alex let Thomas cradle and kiss him, the magenta in his eyes growing more prominent than before, now obvious at a glance.

He didn't notice Thomas smirk against his neck.

-

Angelica, for such a confident woman, was a rather silent, solitary mourner. She was different from Peggy and Eliza, who were both silent mourners who craved company.

She stayed cooped up in her cabin, reading book after book, the plots and characters blurring together, making each indistinguishable from the next.

She was snapped out of her mournful state when the door creaked open and John sidled into the room, sitting down on the bed next to her.

"Hey, Angie."  
John smiled weakly in response, tear tracks dried on his cheeks and dark bags under his eyes.  
"Are you alright?"

"John."  
She acknowledged, bookmarking her current book and setting it aside.  
"Are you sure I shouldn't be asking that question to you? You look like you haven't slept in days."

"I have. A few hours here and there."  
He replied quickly, rubbing a sleep deprived eye.  
"I'm fine. We'll get over it."

Both of them winced at the statement. Lies.

"Can I stay down here? I was thinking you'd need some company to cheer up."  
John asked hopefully, his face lighting up when Angelica nodded with a small smile.  
"Sure. What do you want to do?"

John thought for a moment, tapping his chin in thought.  
"Do you wanna play chess? "

"Sounds good."  
Angelica smiled, really smiled, for the first time in four days. John grinned back, grabbing her wrist and pulling her up.  
"I'll ask Laf for his set. Let's go!"

-

Theodosia swum slowly through the water, keeping a protective hand over her abdomen. After spending the past few hours catching up with Aaron, she had told him she'd see if Alexander was alright herself instead of basing the information she told her lover on rumours that weren't neccessarily true.

"We're going to go and find your uncle, okay sweetie?"  
She whispered tenderly to her stomach.  
"He's a human, like your Daddy. Only recently, he's been staying with a siren like Mummy."

Her soft cooes and murmurs died down as she approached Jefferson's cave. Pulling the hair out of her face, she silently entered, staying underwater. Theodosia peered up at the platform from deep under the waves. Alex was in Thomas' arms, said siren resting his head on top of Alexander's. There was a clear magenta glaze in the human's eyes.

The turquoise siren gasped, covering her mouth with one hand while keeping the other on her abdomen, turning quickly to face the opposite direction and lowering her gaze.

She stiffened when she felt something dive into the water behind followed by a deep voice like venom.  
"Theodosia, what a surprise! It's been a while. Would you mind telling me why you decided to visit me unannounced?"

"I was checking on Alexander on Aaron's behalf."  
She replied cautiously, turning to face Thomas. His face darkened.

"Oh, I see. You were helping your human boyfriend take my human back!"  
He growled, taking on an intimidating stature. Both of Theodosia's hands flew to protect her stomach, her child.

"No! I was merely checking up on him, seeing his condition. I was not trying anything of the sort."  
She replied quickly, gliding back by just a bit, distancing herself from Thomas. He smiled bitterly back.

"Good. It would be a..."  
His eyes darted down towards her stomach and his eyes darkened.  
"...shame if something were to happened to that unborn baby. Congratulations,by the way."

Theo's eyes widened and if she wasn't already a siren, she'd be crying.  
"Thomas! Can you hear what you're saying?! What's wrong with you?!"

"Nothing. Now if you know what's best for your half breed and your human boyfriend, you'd get the fuck out of my cave."  
He growled, swimming towards her threateningly.

"Thomas! You're acting like George King! Power hungry and possessive, don't you see?"  
Theodosia screamed, pressing her back against the wall behind her.  
"Don't you have a heart?!"

Thomas chuckled breathily in response, stopping two meters away from her.  
"Of course I do, Dosia. If I didn't, your blood would already be painting these cave walls. Get. Out."

"Thomas, I know what feeding off a human who loves you is like! You get much more power and energy. George gets it from his human, Samuel, and that's why he's so powerful."  
She explained quickly, trying to break through to him while curling and hugging her stomach.  
"You are starting to get that from Alexander, whenever you feed. Please, stop feeding off him, at least for a while. Let him go if you really love him! It will stop you from going crazy with power and it will help him accept his feelings for you. Keeping him under your spell while he falls for you naturally is not healthy! He could lose his personality, Tom!" 

Theodosia let a squeak of surprise when Thomas surged forward, slamming a hand just next to her head, and hissed in a sickly sweet tone.  
"Listen. I'd love to talk with you about all his but I'd probably kill you. Alexander. Is. Mine. I'll look after him the way I best see fit, and sure as hell won't follow your fucking advice after seeing the mess you made of yourself. So what if I'm getting more powerful? It's called the food chain, doll, and you'd better study up on it if you don't want to die. Now get out before I really do slit your throat."

Theodosia nodded stiffly, a look of shock and terror on her face before she slipped past Thomas, clutching her stomach like it was her lifeline, and left the cave.

Thomas stood, staring blankly at the entrance before covering his face with his hands and sighing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here have a very Thomas-centric chapter (I guess??)
> 
> Also, if anyone is interested, I've started posting some character sketches for Alex and Thomas in this AU on my Tumblr. You can find it here: https://helenblossom.tumblr.com/ (if you want)


	9. Chapter 9

"Maria, Theodosia."  
James nodded in their direction, lacing his fingers together.  
"We are gathered here today to discuss how badly Thomas has fucked up and how we're going to fix it."

"I thought you were his best friend?"  
Maria questioned, raising her eyebrow jokingly.

"Yes I am, but I am also aware of the line. Threatening a pregnant woman is 20 miles past that line."  
He deadpanned, before turning to Theodosia with an apologetic look.  
"I really am sorry for his behaviour, Dosia."

"It's fine, you don't need to apologise. It was just his instincts talking."  
She smiled gently, brushing it off before muttering quickly.  
"At least I hope it was just his instincts talking."

"I agree that his behaviour was terrible. Threats are too far."  
Maria mused, before tilting her head and folding her arms.  
"What do you have in mind, James?"

"Well, to put it simply, I think we should follow Theodosia's advice."  
The blue siren concluded.

"What do you mean, follow my advice?"  
Theodosia asked suspiciously.

He smiled back.  
"We should seperate Thomas from Alex. Get him back on the boat while Tom cools down."

Both female sirens stared with looks of disbelief on his face.

"How do you expect us to be able to do that? He won't let us near 'his human.'"  
Maria hissed, clenching her fists at the wording.

"I'll take care of a distraction. Don't worry, I've known him for so many years, I know how to convince him."  
James replied almost instantly, grinning at his idea.

"Well, then how do you suppose we'll get Alex to the surface before he drowns?"  
The maroon siren asked, nitpicking through the plan.

"Use a breath bubble."  
Theodosia piped up, a small smile on her face.  
"That's what I used with Aaron at first. It creates unlimited oxygen for the user and it's quite simple to create with our magic. I expect that's how Thomas got Alex down there in the first place."

"Wow, you really do know about humans and their needs."  
Maria mused, before contemplating over the idea and nodding.  
"It seems like a pretty sturdy plan. Count me in."

"Me too."  
Theodosia nodded, resting the palms of her hands on her abdomen.  
"It's for the best."

-

"He did what?!"  
Aaron growled, tightening his grip on his girlfriend's hand.

"Calm down, love. It was instinct."  
Theodosia murmured, looking up blankly at the stars. Aaron sighed to calm himself before turning his gaze to sky as well.

"So...Alex really is in love."  
He muttered, loosening his grip on her hand so that it was more gentle, loving.

"Yes. But if it makes the situation better, I think Thomas has fallen for him too."  
The siren explained, tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear.  
"I have only seen one case of this, apart from Thomas, and that was with George. The rest of my knowledge is based on rumours and old stories...that usually don't end well. Thomas acts like he genuinely wants to protect Alex, and that the power he gains is a bonus rather than the other way round like most powerful sirens. But still, he needs time apart from Alexander to calm down."

Aaron nodded in response, moving his gaze to his companion.  
"Of course. When you bring him back, do a knock rhythm. Like this."  
He knocked the wooden floor in a short eight beat rhythm.

"Okay. Thank you, love. But..I still think we should tell your crew members about us and...sirens in general. I'd really like to meet them before I bring Alex back so it won't be too...weird."  
Theodosia concluded, shifting her gaze to him with a soft expression.

"If you're sure...I agree with you, Dosia. I'll go get them later."  
He hummed, before leaning forward and pressing a tender kiss on her lips, which she returned with a small smile.

-

Maria hummed a tune softly as she watched Eliza walk up to the railing. She was waiting to get the signal from James, but until then she was comfortable watching the beautiful human. The siren planned to talk to her, after  they returned Alex-she didn't think that she could handle a conversation with a mourner. It would just make her feel bad for trying to talk to her.

Maria could sense Theodosia's presence on the other side of the ship and smiled. She must be visiting her boyfriend. It didn't surprise Maria that Theodosia had fallen in love with a human. She was kind and understanding, and seemed too gentle and delicate to be a siren-she was more like a mermaid in all honesty. And yet, she could hunt with just as much bloodthirst as the next siren.

Eliza turned and disappeared below deck, making Maria sag slightly.

"Goodbye, my love."  
She whispered, before leaning onto her back and letting the current rock her.

-

"Thomas, do you even know how to look after a human?!"  
James scolded, making hand gestures.  
"You can't just steal food off a ship! That could be out of date. You need to swim to shore and steal it there to ensure it's fresh."

"But Jemmyyy..."  
Thomas whined, and he didn't seem any different than before his power boost.  
"The docks are too far away. I'd much rather stay here with Alex."

"Do you want the best for your human?"  
The other asked harshly, wincing at the phrase.

"Well, yeess."  
He mumbled in response before grumbling.  
"Fine. I'll go get food from the docks for Alex."

James' face brightened at the prospect of his plan working.  
"Good. You should go now so you can get back to him quicker."

Thomas nodded.  
"I suppose you're right. Well, I'll see you around, James."

James watched the magenta siren turn and swim quickly in the direction of the nearest harbour, ensuring that he wouldn't come back before letting a pleased smile leak into his calm expression.

He sent Maria and Theodosia the signalling as quickly as possible, swishing his tail.  
"Mission Human Rescue is a-go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha sorry for the lack of Alex and Thomas in this chapter (who am I kidding, I like writing the siren squad, and Theo and Aaron's side story and just every aspect of this AU in general hahA)
> 
> Also, I may be posting two+ chapters daily over the weekend just because I really like writing these dorks. Next chapter's gonna be rescue mission time!
> 
> *insert James Bond music here*


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *James Bond music intensifies*  
> i.e. the one chapter with a bunch of fluff and hugs

"How do you do that?"  
Maria asked in awe, watching Theodosia weave a breath bubble, silver strands of magic dancing between her fingertips.

"Sometimes I forget you're younger than the rest of us."  
Theodosia smiled in reponse, strengthening the bonds before nodding in satisfaction.  
"This should be good. How's Alex, James?"

The female sirens surfaced near the platform, where James was propped up on his elbows.

"He's asleep."  
He murmured, reaching over and lifting one of his eyelids and cursing underneath his breath.

"What is it?"  
Theodosia asked, concern lacing her tone as she carefully cradled the breath bubble.

"Look."  
James let the two lean over and lifted Alex's eyelid to reveal dilated pupils and a magenta iris.

"Fuuck."  
Maria hissed, pushing James out of the way and cupping Alexander's face, lifting his other eyelid to see the same thing.  
"He's in way too deep for such a short amount of time."

"It could harm him. It's unhealthy-I told him!"  
The turquoise siren muttered, before closing her eyes.  
"But we can still undo it with the three of us singing, I think. Surely the three of us would be as powerful as Thomas?"

"It's worth a shot."  
James agreed, before slowly taking the breath bubble from Theodosia and placing it over Alex's mouth and nose.  
"Maria, you start."

The maroon siren nodded before singing a short four note song, pouring her heart into the beat. The point wasn't to sound fancy, but to be powerful. Theodosia joined in after accquaintancing herself with the melody, singing an octave higher than Maria. James slipped in afterwards, bringing the tune together with a lower harmony.

As he sung, James checked Alexander's eye and watched as it began to melt into a soft brown. Sighing, he faded into silence before nodding.  
"Done."

Maria and Theodosia stopped their singing as James gently picked Alexander up bridal style and joined them underwater. They waited for a moment to check that he breath bubble was working and after they ensured his steady breathing, they began to swim: Theodosia leading, James with Alexander in the middle and Maria at the back to keep an eye out in case Thomas came back earlier or without warning.

When Theodosia reached the boat, she knocked the rhythm Aaron jad taught her and waited, hearing nine pairs of footdteps rushing down. She and James had met the crew and told them the plan, to which they instantly agreed. There were tears of happiness when the news that Alexander was alive finally came to them.

They really were a big family.

The hatch was opened by Aaron, who immeadiately pressed a kiss to her forehead in greeting.  
"Did it go well?"

James surfaced with Alex in his arms as the rest of the crew tumbled into the room.  
"How about you tell me?".

"Oh, Alexander!"  
Martha pushed past everyone with her husband at her heels, rushing towards her adoptive son and dropping to her knees as James handed him to her  
"Thank you."

"No problem."  
Maria piped up, surfacing a meter away from the others.

"You better not have tried anything funny."  
John growled. Lafayette clasped his shoulder, shaking his head with a short laugh.

"Please, mon ami, at least thank them for their efforts."  
He joked lightly, but a real look of gratitude showes on his face as he nodded at the sirens.

"Alex!"  
Peggy chirped, kneeling down next to him.  
"Why is he asleep?"

"Easiest way to get him over here, unfortunately."  
Theodosia laughed, pulling herself up to sit on the boat, James following her lead. Maria stayed in the water, quiet.

While the rest of the crew milled around Alex and the sirens, Eliza noticed the maroon siren staying back, isolated. She walked over to her and sat down next to her.  
"Hey."

"Hi."  
Maria replied, a small blush decorating her cheeks.

"I'm Elizabeth Schuyler, but you can call me Eliza for short."  
The human smiled softly, positioning her hands in her lap.

"Maria."  
She said, before glancing at the others.  
"Aren't you going to join the others?"

"You seemed lonely. It hardly seemed fair."  
Eliza murmured, before her smile dropped.  
"Knowing that he's here and alive is comfort enough for me."

Maria nodded in understanding, before hesitantly pulling herself onto the ship.  
"This must be weird for you. Y'know, all this siren stuff."

"Yes, a bit!"  
Eliza said with a small chuckle.  
"But I really am grateful for his return. Thank you."

"Please, James did all the work thinking up the plan. I just followed it through."  
The siren flushed, blush reaching the tips of her ears.

"Just accept my thanks, please."  
She scolded teasingly, stifling a laugh.

"Fine. I accept your thanks, oh gracious one."  
Maria snorted, before the two descended into a fit of giggles.

-

Alexander woke up a few hours later, his head aching slightly. That's when he realised his head was in Angelica's lap.

"Angie..?"  
He mumbled

"Alex! You're awake!"  
She stated, letting him sit up before she pulled him into a tight hug. 

" 'Lex!"  
He felt two other pair of arms wrap around him, the scent of perfume overwhelming. Peggy and Eliza.

"The Schuylers!"  
He smiled, wrapping his arms around all of them and squeezing them. But something didn't add up-the last day was fuzzy in his memory.  
"What happened?"

Alexander was released from the girls' grip and was immeadiately pulled into the embrace of John, Herc and Laf.

"You're alright! You're really alright!"  
Hercules grinned as John ruffled Alex's hair, Lafayette chuckling beside them as they pulled out of the group hug.

"Oi!"  
Alexander said, going to fixing his hair before realising his hair was down. He checked his wrist to find the ribbon tied around it. Untying it, he went to tie his hair up when his foster parents appeared in front of him and suddenly he was in yet another tight hug

"I'm so glad you're alright, son."  
George murmured when he pulled away, Martha pushing some of Alexander's hair out of his face with a small smile.

"Me too. But seriously, what happened?"  
Alex asked once again, finally getting a response.

"Maria, Theodosia and James rescued you from the other siren!"  
Eliza explained with a small smile.

"Theodosia? Didn't Aaron say that was his girlfriend's name?"  
He mused, confused. Hearing a cough behind him, he turned to see Aaron and three sirens, only recognising Maria.

"Well, my girlfriend happens to be a siren. And she's pregnant."  
Aaron said sheepishly, holding Theodosia's hand.

"Woah, congrats!"  
Alexander replied with a smile, still trying to process the fact that Burr, of all people, was going to be a father soon. He turned to the blue siren whom he didn't recognise.  
"James?"

"James Madison. Thomas' friend."  
He introduced himself with a soft, yet eeire smile.

Alexander's face paled at the name. Oh.

"Thomas."  
He echoed, pondering for a monent before shaking his head and smiling back.  
"Nice to meet you, sir."

"Sir? James is fine."  
James laughed, before silencing almost immeadiately. Theodosia and Maria, who were talking to Aaron and Eliza respectively silenced too.

The water around their tails, which were dipped in the sea, had suddenly became icy cold.

"He's back."  
Maria muttered, before turning back to the other sirens and exchanging glances with them.  
"And he's fucking pissed, if the temperature mentions anything."

"I'll take care of it."  
James sighed before diving into the icy waters with a shiver.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'What I didn't mean to make this so angsty'  
> In which the author surprises even herself with the plot twist.

Thomas growled, swimming frantically. He lost him. He lost Alex.

A siren's mood could easily regulate the temperature of their territory's water, if not managed properly or if the siren was in an emotional state.

So naturally, the temperature of the water plummetted, but it didn't affect him in the slightest. His mind and heart was frantic, desperate.

Had he done something...wrong?

He almost barralled James over when he came across him and it took him a moment to recognise his friend. When he did, he had already swam past him.

"James!"  
Thomas shouted, turning quickly, his eyes burning into the other siren's own.  
"My human's fucking gone!"

James' expression did nothing to give away his thoughts as he answered, feeling slightly uncomfortable under the stare.  
"Didn't you have precautions? Where do you think he would have gone?"

The magenta siren grit his teeth as he suddenly remembered his last interaction with James.  
"You! You...you stole him!"

"No! I-"  
James started, but stopped when he saw Thomas' eyes-dark and unforgiving, lile they belonged to someone else. James was so good at convinving Thomas in usual circumstances, but this was far from usual.

"You did. YOU DID!"  
Thomas yelled, a predatory gleam in his eyes, his claws (or rather, nails) sharpening.  
"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY ALEX, JAMES?"

"Thoma-"  
The siren started, but was cut off when Thomas darted forward, teeth lengthening. He tried to dodge, but Thomas lashed out regardless, snagging the gills in his neck and making him hiss in pain, blood staining the water. Eyes wide, James covered his injured gills, looking up at Thomas. 

There was no 'Thomas' left. They shared the same face, the same voice and tail, but still James didn't want to believe it.

"Where's Alexander?"  
He asked, pupils dilating as he turned to lock eyes with a retreating James.  
"Give him back to me. He's mine."

Thomas rushed forward, attempting to bite the other. James lashed out with his teeth and claws retracted, elbowing the side of his head quickly to disorientate him before he began speeding back to the ship.

He had to warn the others.

-

Alexander sat with the others near the hatch, waiting for any news. He was sandwiched in between John and Peggy. Aaron and Theodosia were busy being a cute couple, which suited Aaron surprisingly well. Every so often, John would make a gagging noise and the others would respond with a light joke, all out of fun. Aaron shot them a glare once or twice, but otherwise left them alone, knowing they didn't mean it.

Maria and Eliza had bonded incredibly well over the few hours since he had been returned. Eliza was currently trying to teach Maria a card game, with the help of Angelica and Peggy. Alex would pitch in every once in a while, correcting what someone said or trying to sneak in some tips to winning, or rather cheating. This usually resulted in a light swat or scolding from on of the sisters, to which he would laugh before slipping back into the boys' conversation, usually as Laf pointed out how cute Aaron and Theodosia were together.

George and Martha were back up deck. George was manning the wheel, and Martha had gone up with him to keep her husband company.

It was perfect. Alexander was very content to spend every day like this, the waves a calming background noise.

Until it was shattered.

"James! How did it g-"  
Maria smiled when she spotted him, before dropping the smile immeadiately when she saw his neck. He was still several meters away from the ship, but the severity of the wound was clear. She covered her mouth with an audible gasp.  
"Oh my god."

"Thomas...he's pissed, alright.."  
James chuckled breathily, the damage to his gills making it difficult for him to breath. He looked behind him wearily, before cursing and starting to swim faster.

"JAMES!"  
The voice was as clear as day, even underneath the waves. Alexander paled, and Theodosia whispered a soft 'no!' under her breath.

Thomas emerged behind James, too close for comfort. His eyes were dark and deadly, his once bright magenta scales darkened with rage. He looked physcophathic and Alexander wondered how he ever fell in love with him.

Why he was in love with him.

When Thomas spotted him, his face brightened for a moment before he smirked at James.

"Lying's bad, James."  
He muttered, eyes half lidded and calculative. Thomas lunged forward, grabbing James' arm hard enough to force pinpricks of blood to form. James yanked his arm back almost as quickly, hissing as in doing so, he had cause Thomas' nails to drag bloody lines into his arm, the water around him a murky red. It made it difficult to breathe. Could he breathe?

James muttered a soft apology before he swiped with his now sharpened nails, just cutting Thomas' chest but not enough to bleed. Using the motion of the attack, he turned swiftly and began to swim again, picking up speed as he approached the ship. The humans were shouting encouragement, Maria looked like she was going to explode with the array of emotions flashing through her eyes and Theodosia...

Theodosia made a mistake.

The siren shouted James' name before pushing out of the ship, diving into the icy depths. Aaron was yelling behind her-she could see the shadow of his hand above the water before it was jerked back, most likely by Laf or Herc.

She sped towards Thomas, keeping a hand on her abdomen as she lengthened her fangs, burying them in Thomas' arm as she passed. He cried in pain, blood spilling from the bote marks, as he shook her off and flung her back towards the ship by a few meters, disorientating her.

Thomas spotted James desperately trying to reach the ship, leaving a trail of blood. Growling he raced afer him, reaching out and grabbing his tail, digging into his scales. More blood. James reached back and swiped again, this time digging enough to draw blood, creating a bloody mark across his chest. Thomas scratched James' face blindly in defense, causing blood to spill from his cheeks and obscure his vision. James yanked himself from his 'friend's' grasp.

Theodosia steadyed herself, ready to attack again before suddenly, she cried out in pain. She curled into herself, excruciating pain shooting through her.

Thomas froze, turning his attention to Theodosia before a corrupted smile spread across his face.

Thomas? There was no more Thomas.

"Well, I did warn you..."  
He hummed to the turquoise siren, before growling. James, despite being disorientated, latched himself onto Thomas' arm to stop him from swimming to Theodosia.

Aaron saw this from the boat and began panicking.  
"THEODOSIA! What's wrong?! Is she hurt?"

Maria narrowed her eyes, shaking her head before gasping, her eyes wide as she shrieked.

"THEODOSIA! SHE'S GONE INTO LABOUR!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry


	12. Chapter 12

Aaron didn't know what possessed him, but when he heard that his Theodosia and their unborn child was in danger, something snapped. He dived into the water almost instantly without a second thought, the icy water causing goosebumps to spread across his skin. He didn't care. 

He swum quickly towards his girlfriend, eyes stinging as he took her hands in him. Maria dived after him and was now shouting at him to get to the surface and breathe while rushing towards him. James was aware of what was going on and was, bless his soul, wrestling Thomas with as much strength he could muster, distracting him.

Theodosia looked up at him when he took her hands and gasped at who it was. No, no, he was underwater! He needed oxygen!  
"Aaron! Aaron, love, we need to get you to the surface!"  
She pushed her pain aside. Her boyfriend came first.

Wrapping her arms around his chest, she began to desperately swim to the surface, swimming as quickly as her pained state allowed her. He pushed weakly, despite his lack of oxygen, helping her propel them to the surface. Maria arrived by their side and helped pull Aaron to the surface. They reached it just in time.

Aaron took a huge gulp of air before hugging Theodosia close to him, rubbing his chest as they swum slowly back to the ship. Maria nodded before turning and going to help James.

Eliza saw Theodosia and Aaron begin to make their way back to the ship. Quickly, she grabbed the nearest bucket, scooped up so fresh seawater and dumping it into the emergency escape boat.

"Eliza, what are you doing?"  
Hercules asked, a hint of amusement and confusion in his voice.

"Well, we have to close the hatch seeing as Thomas is outside but we can't leave the others out there with him! Theodosia is in labour, James is injured and god knows what could happen to Maria."  
She replied, filling the bucket once more and repeating.

"I agree. They helped me, I should return the favour."  
Alexander piped up, grabbing another bucket and copying Eliza.

Meanwhile, James was bloody and bruised, but goddamn if he was going to let Thomas' instincts force him to kill another siren in labour.

When Maria darted towards them, the first thing she did was quickly pry the two apart, them swum quickly around Thomas to disorientate him. Once she was satisfied, she took James' wrist and the two of them rushed back to the ship.

-

The set up was simple enough. James and Maria sat on one side of the small lifeboat while Theodosia was sitting on the opposite side, clutching Aaron's hand like it was her lifeline. Eliza stayed with Maria to keep her and James company while the others disappeared, popping in every once in a while to see how the sirens where doing.

They all knew it was dangerous having sirens on board with humans, but both parties knew that they were alright. The sirens had all recently eaten, and could last extremely long on one meal. The humans trusted them to an extent.

Alexander was distant compared to the last time he was on board, before he met Thomas. He stayed in his cabin and read or wrote, going to check on the sirens every half an hour. But something was different. Everyone tried to ask him, slip the question into a casual five minute conversation.

He said he was fine.

He was lying.

-  
Little Theodosia Burr was born four hours after her mother had gone into labour. She was a beautiful little girl, with all siren features yet the prettiest eyes. From her father, her mother had said. A tail that had scales that shone pink and green hues which blended together in the light.

The most interesting thing about young Theo, however, was the fact that she looked like a normal siren child. However, when Aaron held her for the first time, out of water, she began crying and wiggling softly before, somehow, her tail had turned to legs and her siren features dulled down. 

The ship was estatic and little Theodosia met all her uncles and aunties, who all held her. All except for one. Alexander smiled and cooed at the baby, but disappeared almost as soon as he appeared.

Little Theodosia Burr tilted her head when the man in green left without a wave or a funny face like his other aunties and uncles. 

Even little Theodosia Burr sensed something was wrong.

-

Thomas watched the ship leave. He felt his anger die down and suddenly felt hyperaware of the blood surrounding him. Why did Alexander have to love him? He should hate him.

But he didn't. He loved him, and Thomas loved him too. He didn't care for power-in fact, he willed for it to disappear. It was stupid logic. Why did a siren have to gain power and greed when feeding off a humam that loved them? It scared him.

He had injured James. His best friend. He swum slowly, escaping the trail of blood. He drew blood. Thomas nearly killed an unborn child. 

He covered his face with his hands and if he wasn't a water creature, he knew he would have tears streaming down his cheeks.

Somehow, his wish came true. His power dulled down until he matched the power level of James, Maria and Theodosia. 

It still didn't matter though. 

He had fucked up.

Alex would never love him now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ey, three chapters in one day!
> 
> Let's be honest, we all needed baby Theo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small note: Baby Theodosia Jr will be referred to as Theo and Theodosia Sr will be Dosia or just Theodosia to make it easier.
> 
> Having characters with the same name in the same scene is hard.

"Hey man, are you alright?"  
John asked, slipping into their shared cabin. Alexander looked up fron his desk and his writing-although, he didn't really know what he was writing. Random words in cursive had melded into patterns and doodles. Oh well, writing helped him relax.

"Yeah, why would you ask?"  
He responded, rubbing an eye as John collapsed on his bed, beside Alex's.

"You're different. Usually, you're a ball of energy, jumping around the ship and helping people with their job. Now? You're silent, which is an absolute miracle in itself, and you stay holed up in here doing God knows what."  
Laurens said, covering his eyes with an arm as he laid down.  
"At least go see baby Theo for more than a minute, or talk to someone. We're all worried for you, Alexander. Please talk to us."  
At that, Laurens met Hamilton's gaze with an almost pleading look.

Alex slumped, looking away.  
"I-I dunno. The feeling will probably just pass."

"You're acting weirdly. I don't think it's that simple. Please talk to me."  
John said, sitting back up so he was face to face with Alexander.

Alex sighed before nodded.  
"I...I think I'm in love with Thomas. Which is stupid because he's a fucking dick but.."  
He buried his face in his palms, groaning.  
"I should hate him but I don't and it's tearing me up inside."

Laurens was quiet for a moment, staring at his lap before speaking.  
"Go talk to Aaron."

"What?"  
Alex jerked up, turning back to John with slight shock.

"He's been in a similar situation with Theodosia, right? And look at them now-they're a proper family. If you need help wih crazy siren crushes, I'm pretty sure he's the best person to talk to."  
John explained, folding his arms and tilting his head toward the door.  
"Plus it'll get you out of this stuffy room."

Alexander pondered the idea for a moment before sighing.  
"Fine. I'll go talk to Burr."

"Great!"  
John smiled, face lighting up as he clasped Alexander's shoulder with a cheeky grin.  
"I don't wanna see you back here for at least an hour. Now go and get your boyfriend back!"

Alex choked on air as he stumbled out of the room, a blush spreading on his cheeks at John's statement.  
"Fuck off!"

-

Power was a strange thing, Thomas realised. To sirens, it was almost like a drug. It affected his mind, tainted it.

There were days when he could keep everything under control, his emotions, his instincts...the temperature of the water. But sometimes he snapped, lost all control and craved his human again, craved the power he got from it.

He was scared whenever that happened.

He needed help. He knew that, but there wasn't anyone he could turn to. Unless he asked Theodosia for help.

Theodosia.

He was thankful that he decided to stay in the ship's general vicinity.

-

Alexander peeked his head through the doorway. It was a cute scene. Aaron was by Theodosia's side as she played with baby Theo. The baby was in her siren form and was clutching her father's arm by the edge of the boat while she played with her mother's fingers. Maria was talking to Eliza with a sparkle in her eye and a blush in her cheeks. Eliza listened intently, sitting beside the boat with a small smile. James was having his bandages changed by Peggy, while having a small conversation with her.

The colour had returned to the boat. Everyone was wearing bright or pastel colours again.

"Hey, Aaron. Can I talk to you for a moment?"  
Alexander asked from the door. Aaron looked up with a hint of confusion but nodded nonetheless. He unlatched his daughter from his arm and Dosia took her, setting her child in her lap. Aaron stood and walked out into the small corridor after Alex, leaning against the wall.

"So, what is this about, Alexander?"  
He asked, his confusion now evident in his tone.

Alex took a small breath before quickly launching into an explanation  
"I love Thomas. I think. And it's weird as fuck because everything is telling me to hate him but at the same time everything is telling me to accept my feelings and -"

Aaron let a small chuckle, folding his arms.  
"So you're asking me for advice because I also fell in love with a siren?"

The other sheepishly nodded, not hiding the small blush on his face. Aaron nodded in understanding before humming, thinking back.

"Well...the first thing is don't hate yourself because of your feelings. It's not neccessarily something to be afraid of, and you really can't help it if you love him. Don't say that you should hate him because you'll confuse yourself more. In fact, the best way to get through this is to accept it. Weird, I know."  
Aaron started, pausing to think again.  
"I know it's confusing but that's really the best way to deal with it. I tried to avoid Dosia for ages, and that only made me more confused and everything could have been resolved quicker if I just admitted my feelings to myself."

"Okay, I guess I can do that..."  
Alex murmured before making a hand gesture, signalling for Burr to continue.

"Second thing to do is to talk to the siren once you accept those feelings. See if they feel the same way and if they're stable enough to pursue a relationship."  
Aaron said, earning a confused look from the other.  
"Believe it or not, Dosia also had a bit of a rampage when I first escaped. She let me go because she knew she was mentally unstable and that a relationship wouldn't work. So we seperated for a while and when we met up after a while, she had calmed down and although she lost the power she had gained, she was mentally stable so we could have a relationship."

"I can't imagine.."  
Alexander mused, before murmuring.  
"Do you think it'd work? Thomas and I?"

Aaron blinked before smilingly slowly.  
"Of course. Love can conquer anything, and if Thomas loves you as much as you love him, it'll be fine."

-

A minute or so after Aaron left the room, a frantic knocking came from the opening. Eliza got up from her place next to the boat and with an encouraging nod from the three sirens, she opened the hatch.

Silence.

"Thomas?"  
James whispered, eyes wide. 

"Hey. Um...sorry for..."  
The magenta siren motioned at the wounds, avoiding James' gaze.

"What are you doing here?"  
Peggy asked with an icy tone. Thomas winced.

"I wanted to talk to Theodosia. I need...help."  
He said, looking down at the water. Theodosia looked shocked for a moment before nodding. The others looked at her like she was crazy.

"Dosia, are you sure?"  
James asked. The turquoise siren nodded in response, passing Theo to Maria.

"I can protect myself. Look after Theo for me please, Mari."  
She said softly before shifting to the edge of the boat.  
"Peggy, Eliza, can you help me into the water?"

Exchanging worried glances, Eliza and Peggy went over to Theodosia and helped carry her to the hatch and lowered her into the sea water.

Theodosia dove into the water and was met with Thomas' scared expression.  
"Thomas? Are you okay?"

He shook his head, and when he spoke his voice cracked.  
"No. I don't know how to handle this power. I love Alex, I really do, but I can't deal with my feelings like this!"

Dosia smiled softly.  
"So you need advice from the only siren who's been able to get through it. Me."

Thomas nodded, looking ashamed about the fact he needed to ask for help.

"It's not bad to ask for help, Tom."  
Theodosia said, before she silenced, thinking for a moment.  
"Okay, advice. Feed."

The magenta siren blinked in response.  
"...What?"

"Feeding on people that aren't Alexander will help your body either accept the power or reject it. Personally, my body rejected it but hey."  
She responded, gliding in the water as they followed the ship.  
"Once your body gets used to the power, you'll stop having these possessive streaks. If you don't eat other humans, you'll continue craving Alex and confuse your body as you're never having a full meal because you want to keep him alive. If you only eat from one human, you instinctually start to associate them with food, which also causes possessiveness. Hence why you went crazy the other day."

"Oh."  
Thomas muttered under his breath, thinking over it. It did make sense.

"Secondly, please just talk to him. Work it out with him. Confess your feelings."  
Theodosia continued with a hum.

"I can't. It wouldn't work. He hates me."  
Thomas said quickly, a tone of sadness in his voice.

"How do you know? I can assure you he loves you otherwise we wouldn't be having this discussion on power in the first place. Go feed, sort yourself out, and come back in a few days time to talk to him. If you don't, I will track you down and drag you here to talk to him."  
Theodosia warned, before letting her serious expression melt into a gentler look with a half smile.  
"You'll be fine, Thomas. Just sort yourself out. For Alexander and for yourself."


	14. Chapter 14

Cruise ships or public ships were a siren's dream come true. That many humans could sustain a siren for a year and usually more. Of course, sirens are greedy creatures too, and usually eat more anyway.

An unsuspecting cruise ship had entered his territory. Thomas had followed it around before settling on a rock and smirking behind the hand that half covered his mouth.  No matter what state he was in, hunting always had a certain thrill to it.

He began to sing, and barely sung a verse before the passengers started to walk mindlessly off the ship and into the sea. Easy prey.

Thomas ducked back into the water and swum to the now lifeless, drowned bodies. It was still fresh, of course. Fangs lengthening, he did exactly what Theodosia suggested.

He fed.

-

Alexander slowly but surely melted back into ship life. He began helping with little errands, then started to help Lafayette with the meal preparation, and then he assisted Peggy in her 'rounds' (she was happy to help dress James' wounds and take care of him, and Hercules had fallen ill so she was hovering between the two). Then he decided to bother Angelica while she was plotting the maps, marking routes. He even tried a hand at sewing to help lighten Eliza's load, but he wasn't as gifted as the woman was. 

"Thank you anyway, Alex. But I think I'll take care of sewing and laundry with Angelica's help."  
She had said with a soft smile.

He kept George, Martha and John company up deck, making light conversation as they took turns in manning the wheel. Sometimes he'd visit little Theo and play with her, talking with Aaron and Theodosia. The subject almost always ended up being Thomas, in which case Alexander quickly excused himself and fled up deck.

It had to be noted that Maria and Eliza had bonded extremely well, surprising most people on board. James and Theodosia insisted that Maria had never opened up so quickly to someone before and all the crew members agreed that although Eliza was friendly, she had never clicked so quickly with someone before.

Alexander indulged in the ship gossip, as although there were only ten humans on board in usual circumstances, there always seemed to be something to gossip about. It was all in good fun though, with no rude comments-in fact, the most fun was seeing the subject's reaction when they learn about the gossip.

However, he still had thoughts of Thomas tucked away in the corner of his mind, floating to the surface every so often, or when he had a conversation with either Dosia or Aaron. He knew he could come to terms with his feelings.

He just needed to talk to Thomas first.

-

"What do you think about love?"

The question caught Maria off guard. She blinked, moving the hair out of her eyes as she glanced at a patient yet curious Eliza.

"Well, I believe that love exists."  
She began cautiously, almost as if testing the waters of this subject.   
"But I don't trust it. Not after what love did to me."

"Did to you?"  
Eliza asked in response, leaning against the edge of the boat.  
"What do you mean? If you don't mind me asking, of course."

Maria let out a sigh, considering if she should tell the human. After a moment, she decided to be truthful, closing her eyes as she leaned back.

"A few years ago, I saw a human on the shores and instantly fell in love. I had a small relationship with him, and I loved him so much I didn't use my song to push him into anything. I wanted him to be real around me, not some spell driven slave."  
Maria explained, before pausing to let out another sigh. Her voice cracked as she continued.  
"It turns out, he didn't quite feel the same way. He tricked me into becoming an attraction for his seaside circus and beat me if I didn't do as he said. It was terrible. People gawked at me through glass windows like I was a cages animal, which I suppose I was. I eventually escaped that hellhole by finally standing up for myself and using my singing's power to it's fullest."

"Oh, Maria, I'm so sorry. I had no idea."  
Eliza murmured. Maria opened her eyes to see the human with her eyes wide and hands covering her mouth. 

"It's alright. It wasn't your fault that I had a bad judgement."  
Maria answered, taking one of Eliza's hands in her own and stroking it gently with her thumb. Her companion lowered her other hand to rest in her lap.

"I can see why you have that opinion on love, then."  
She mused, folding her legs neatly underneath her.  
"I don't think I could ever bring myself to truely love again if that happened to me."

"That's what I thought too."  
The maroon siren whispered, a small blush dusting her cheeks as she continued.  
"But...someone proved me wrong."

"Really? Who?"  
Eliza asked with a small smile and a spark in her eyes. She was cute, Maria thought.

The siren opened her mouth to reply, could taste the words of a confession forming on her tounge before she closed it again, quickly.

"Nobody important."

She wasn't ready.

-

Thomas agreed with Theodosia that he would arrive back to talk to Alexander midday, the following day.

Today was the following day.

He hesitated when he reached the hatch, tail swishing as he started to doubt himself. He had just eaten an entire boat of people, but he wasn't sure if he rejected of accepted the power yet. What if he hurt Alex by accident?

Just as he was about to turn around, the hatch opened to reveal Alexander himself on the other side, kneeling closely to the edge. When his eyes met Thomas', a small blush reached his cheeks.

"Hi."  
He breathed, fidgeting slightly.

"Hey."  
Thomas replied, cautiously leaning against the hatch opening as he awkwardly swam along with the ship.  
"Urm..wanna talk?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small question, but what ships would you like to see in this AU with and/or between the remaining characters (i.e. Herc, Laf, John, Angelica, Peggy and James) if you have any suggestions at all? Because I'm pretty open with ships for these guys (I'm pretty open for everyone but for these guys I don't have a specific OTP) so suggestions would be appreciated!


	15. Chapter 15

"Talk. Okay then, let's talk."  
Alexander said, bringing himself to sit in a cross legged position and looking at Thomas expectantly.

"So.."  
The siren began, dragging out the syllables as he wondered what he should say.  
"How are y-"

He got cut off by Alexander.  
"Let's skip the pleasantries, we both know what we're really here to talk about."

Thomas paused before nodding in agreement.  
"Right. Okay, well I know I've been a huge dick, I'm not fucking blind."

This earned a small snort from Alex and Thomas felt a pang of pride.

"But I really want you to be happy. So if me staying away from you and never seeing you again will do that, I'll comply."  
He continued, before stopping short and moving his gaze to the side, a small blush on his cheeks.

"I do have feelings for you."  
Thomas muttered, now turning his gaze back to a slightly blushing Alexander.  
"But as a siren, I don't know how to express it. I was talking with Theodosia the other day and it turns out my body decided to accept the power rather than reject it."

At this point, he decided to focus on the human's facial expression to see any confusion on the talk of power, but nothing came. Aaron and Dosia must have told him.

"Sadly, this means I could potentially still have small...episodes. Nothing as big as a few nights ago, but there is still a small risk. But it's all up to you."  
His voice wavered slightly at this. It scared him, the prospect of going through another night like that of a few nights before. 

A small silence settled over them for a moment before Alexander broke it.

"I think I have feelings for you too."

This immeadiately gave him Thomas' attention.

"Ever since I met you, I couldn't stop thinking about you for one reason or another and it's...weird."  
Alexander murmured, turning his head as his cheeks burned.  
"So I obviously can't just throw you out of my life. That would be mental suicide."

"So?"  
The magenta siren chipped in, resting his chin in the palm of his hand.

"So maybe we could give this dating thing a try. If it works out, great! If not, at least we tried."  
Alex proposed, and he turned his gaze to his lap, threading his fingers together.  
"I mean...if you want."

A hand was placed on top of the two of his with webbed fingers. He felt another hand on his cheek, a thumb stroking it gently before it turned him to face Thomas.

Alexander didn't have much time to take in the deep brown eyes and dark curls before he felt a pair of soft lips against his own. He slowly closed his eyes, leaning into the kiss. It was gentle, loving and it was the first kiss Alexander and Thomas' shared with the former having no influence.

And it was affectionate, if anything.

Thomas pulled away, their lips still touching and his forehead resting on Alex's as he softly whispered against the other's lips.  
"I love you."

It took Alex a second to think, doubting the legitimacy of the words he tasted on the tip of his tounge. As soon as they came out,he knew they were true.  
"I love you too."

Their lips reconnected.

-

"So they're a thing now."  
Hercules mused, when the news became official.  
"Finally. After only hearing gossip on Alex's crush, it's refreshing to hear gossip about his boyfriend instead."

"Oui. But you have to admit, they will make a cute couple together."  
Lafayette pointed out with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Hell yeah, they will."  
John grinned, leaning against the railing.  
"Won't it be such a great love story to tell their future children?"

Herc snorted at that, and Laf almost choked on air.

-

Martha smiled tenderly at her son as he sat with Thomas, talking idly.

"Our son. With a boyfriend."  
She sighed, resting her head on her husband's shoulder.  
"Don't they grow up so fast?"

"They certainly do, my love."  
George agreed, wrapping a hand around her waist comfortingly.  
"It seems like only yesterday when I first proposed."

Martha let out a small laugh, closing her eyes and picturing the day mentioned.  
"It really does."

-

"I knew it would work out if they just talked."  
Theodosia hummed, rocking the sleeping baby in her ams.

"Of course. It worked for us, that's for sure."  
Aaron smiled lightly, pressing a kiss on his lover's forehead.  
"How is raising a baby treating you, dear?"

"Oh hush. You have been helping so much, I feel like I haven't been living up to my role as a mother."  
She teased, swatting him away. He leaned back with a chuckle.

"You live up to your role as a mother perfectly, and I'm sure Theo agrees."

As if she really did, baby Theo yawned at that exact moment, wriggling in her mother's arms and burying herself closer to her mother's warm body.

-

"Yet another siren and human couple, ey?"  
Peggy chimed, carefully cleaning James' gills before moving onto his other wounds.

"Yes. It was obvious that he had an intrest since the beginning-he was utterly hopeless."  
James chuckled lightly, wincing as Peggy finished cleaning his gills.

"Alex hasn't acted the same since reboarding the ship so he's obviously been head over heels too."  
She added, shifting through the box of medicines at her side. She had discovered James was also sick, and had decided to help him with his illness.  
"I'm glad they decided to man up and talk it out."

"Me too. They both needed it."  
The siren said, with a shadow of a smile.

-

"I wish I was loved like that."  
Maria whispered as she watched Thomas and Alex bond. 

"I think everyone wants to be loved properly."  
Eliza smiled weakly, resting her head on the edge of the boat.  
"I'm sure one day you'll find the perfect person."

"Yes. I really hope I do."  
The maroon siren mumbled, looking to Eliza.  
"I'm sure they'll be a great person."

Maria was sure she was already looking at the perfect person, but she didn't mention it.

-

Angelica knew they would make a good couple, as long as they loved one another.

She congratulated them profusely and made aquaintances with Thomas. He was a charming siren and Angelica could see the appeal, but he wasn't her type.

He was clearly Alexander's though.

She went back to her reading with a slight smile on her face.

Love was such a magical thing, wasn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's not great, I wrote this fairly late at night but I just had to write this scene. 
> 
> I decided to try writing a poly relationship (because that was part of the reason I was hesitant) with Herc, Laf and John. There might also be a James/Peggy thing? It's not really something anyone seems to ship, but in terms of the AU, I thought it might be cute. Then again, these ships might change as I haven't really written them in yet.


	16. Chapter 16

One week until they arrived in New York harbour.

Both Aaron and Theodosia agreed that they would leave the ship, but still keep in touch with the crew members. It was for Theo's benefit that they stayed grounded, at least as she grew up.

"If that's what you believe will be the best fro your child."  
George had said with a small smile.  
"I will not try to stop you. I wish you luck with parenthood."

"Thank you, sir."  
Aaron replied with a playful salut.

"Please, Aaron, call me George."  
The captain had responded heartily, with a light chuckle.

-

Six days until they arrived in New York harbour.

John stormed into his shared cabin to find Alexander writing at his desk. The man noticed Laurens and looked up at him with a nod.  
"John. Is there anything you need?"

"Yeah."  
John replied after taking a deep breath.  
"I need advice."

"Advice?"  
Alex asked with an eyebrow quirked, yet put his writing away and went to sit on his bed. John sat on his own bed, facing Alexander's.

"Yes. I have a crush. Two, actually."  
Laurens muttered, wringing his hands together. He was usually a confident man- and yet he was rendered to this by a crush?  
"And I want to ask both of them out but that would makes me seem unfaithful, or that I don't take it seriously."

"Hey, slow down."  
Hamilton replied, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.  
"There's this thing called a polyamorus relationship. Where three of more people are dating each other, loving each other equally."

John's eyes lit up.  
"Really? That definately helps my situation!"  
His smile was short lived, however, as something struck him once again.  
"How do I confess?"

"Going by personl experience..."  
Alexander mused, leaning back and propping himself up on his elbows.  
"Talk to them."

-

Five days until they arrived in New York harbour.

John took a deep breath to try and calm his nerves as he sat in front of Hercules and Lafayette, figeting.

"So..urm.."  
He stuttered, before looking up to see Herc and Laf with concerned looks on their faces. Crap. They thought something was wrong.  
"I have a crush. On both of you."

Herc's eyes widened and Lafayette's mouth made an 'o' shape. Hercules opened his mouth to reply but was cut of by a flustered John.

"I-I know it's weird and shit, but erm...yeah."  
He said quickly, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"I was wondering if you'd consider a poly relationship. It's totally fine i-if you don't want to 'cause I totally understand! I just-"

He was cut off when he heard two chairs being dragged back and was about to ask where the two were going when two pairs of lips were pressed to his cheeks. First Laf, who was closet to him and had his soft lip pressed against his left cheek, then Herc, who's slightly chapped lips met his right cheek a few seconds afterwards.

"W-wha..?"  
John stuttered, face burning as the two pulled back and smiled at him.

"That's a yes, mon amour."  
Lafayette smiled, a warm smile that made John's blush travel to his ears.

Hercules cracked a grin and wrapped his arms around the other two, pulling John out of his seat.  
"I have the best boyfriends in history!"

"Boyfriends?"  
John asked weakly, his voice wavering. He almost thought it was a dream, and his brain was still trying to process the recent events.

"Oui. Boyfriends."  
Lafayette chuckled, resting his chin on the top John's head as Hercules leaned his own head against his shoulder.

John smiled.

-

Four days until they arrived in New York Harbour.

Alexander joined Angelica near the railing, watching the woman lean against it.  
"Hey."

Angelica turned with a gentle smile.  
"Hi."

"Can I...talk to you about something?"  
Alex asked almost anxiously, leaning against the railing himself.

"Obviously. Anything."  
She scoffed, but motioned with her hand, telling him to continue.

"Well, Thomas was suggesting for us to settle down like Dosia and Aaron and I'm not sure."  
Alexander explained, sighing.  
"I love Thomas and I want to but...everyone on this ship has grown to be my family."

"Mm, I understand how you must feel."  
Angelica replied sympathetically, before humming, pondering for a moment.  
"So you want advice?"

"Yeah, I guess."  
He muttered with a light blush, turning his gaze to the horizon.

"Well, what I suggest is for you to do what you think is best for your relationship."  
She responded after a moment, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear.  
"Follow your heart, not your head. I know you have a tendency of avoiding your feelings, Alex."

This brought a chuckle out of Alexander's throat.  
"I guess you're right, Angie. Thank you."

"Anytime."

-

Three days until they arrived inNew York harbour.

Peggy, James, Theodosia, Aaron and Angelica had been trying to help Maria gather the courage to confess. 

Luckily, the other two thirds of the Schuyler Sisters approved of Maria. Both were enthusiastic to help Eliza enter a relationship with a nice person, and Maria was just that.

James supported the duo, supported Maria as a friend. Theodosia and Aaron seemed to support any human-siren relationships.

And this was it.

"Hey, Liz?"  
Maria started. The woman in quesrion looked up with curious eyes.

"Yes? Is anything wrong?"  
Eliza asked, concern laced in her voice. Maria shook her head, sighing as she continued.

"You know I said that I fell in love with someone again?"  
The siren said, avoiding Eliza's gaze.

"Mhm?"

"Well...that person.."  
Maria stumbled on her words, and she felt her cheeks flush.  
"That person is you."

She turned to Eliza, expecting to see a horrified expression. Instead, she was met with a soft smile and a light blush.

"Can I tell you a secret?"  
Eliza whispered, the blush spreading furthur across her cheeks.

"Y-yes, of course."  
Maria nodded, waiting for the other to continue. Eliza shuffled, and suddenly two arms were around her and holding her in a warm embrace.

"I love you too."  
Eliza murmured, and Maria choked back a sob of happiness, hugging her back.

The siren hesitated on her next sentence, almost scared that Eliza was lying.  
"So...maybe we could give dating a try?"

-

Two days until they arrived in New York harbour.

Peggy smiled as she removed James' last bandage.  
"You healed fast. Is that a siren thing?"

James hummed, nodding.  
"Yes. Actually, I probably would have healed quicker if I wasn't ill. Talking about my illness, do I still need to take those pills? I'm in much better condition."

It was true-his tail was healthier than he had seen it in ages, a beautiful misty blue. The girl thought for a moment, before nodding, pulling a small box of medicine out of her pocket.  
"Just one more dose, and then you'll be fine. Doctor says so."  
She handed him two small pills, which he took with a small laugh.

"And who, pray tell, is this doctor?"  
He asked, popping the pills into his mouth and swallowing it down with a handful of water.

"Me, of course! Why, do you doubt my authority?"  
Peggy teased, burying the medicine box back into her pocket before going to fic her ponytail, which was coming undone.

"No, I would never."  
He deadpanned, before he cracked a small grin, changing the subject.  
"Everyone seems to be confessing their love to each other now. Does this usually happen?"

The girl laughed, the sound like the tinkling of bells.  
"Nah, we're usually just friendly, not flustered."  
She retied her bandana, happy with her hairstyle before returning her full attention to James.

"Maybe it's just because us sirens have such a powerful aura."  
James laughed, earning a nudge from Peggy, who was stifling a laugh and desperately trying to keep a straight face.

"Don't just credit youself! It's probably just chance that everyone accepted their feelings at the same time."  
She said, using a fairly serious tone.

"I don't believe that for a second. It's too coincidental, don't lie to youself. Sirens have a certain charm to them."  
He replied with a joking smirk. Her serious expression cracked before she descended into giggles.

And if he did develop a small crush, he didn't acknowledge it for the time being.

-

One day until they arrived in New York harbour. 

Alex sat with Thomas, leaning against the siren's chest. Thomas' arm was draped lazily around his waist and the two were watching the sunset from the hatch.

"So. What did you decide?"  
Thomas asked softly, breaking the silence. Alexamder looked up at him, a slightly confused look greeting him before being replaced quickly with realisation.

"Ah. Well..."  
Alex looked back out at the sea.  
"I wouldn't mind settling down as long as we keep in touch. Oh, and that we can come aboard every once in a while to take trips with these guys. They are still my family."

"Of course, darlin'. Whatever you want."  
Thomas rest his chin on top of Alexander's head.  
"But we can stay on board if you don't want to settle down. I don't want to force you into anything."

"I know. And I do want to settle down. I think domestic life will let us become closer in a way ship life might not allow."  
He replied gently, glancing up at his siren boyfriend.

"If you're sure."  
Thomas sighed, tilting Alex's head back and pressing an affectionate kiss on his lips before peppering his cheeks.  
"Love you."

"Love you more."

-

The day they arrive in New York harbour. 

Alex thought back to when this entire siren fiasco had began. It was the middle of the night,in his bed when he first heard Thomas' melodies. 

It was amazing how much his life had changed in the span of two to three weeks.

And yet, Alex found that he didn't regret it.

Because he was with someone he truely loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow last chapter um.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for all the loevely comments, kudos and support. I still don't know how I've had the motivation to update daily but I do know it's due to all the support and I can't thank you all enough!
> 
> (Okay, but what if...a sequel?? I'm making this a series anyway, so you haven't seen the last of me and these sailor/siren dorks!)


End file.
